Wielki festiwal
Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata ''' '''Odcinek 3 Wkrótce napiszę. xD Spiżarnia Drużyna Gwiazd z Camp Nou budzi się w tym miejscu. Nie wiedzą skąd się tu wzięli. Jest ciemno i zimno. Tu pisać może tylko i wyłącznie drużyna Gwiazd z Camp Nou. <3 Maddie się obudziła. Jak zwykle po pobudce, nie ogarniała co się wokół niej dzieje. Maddie: ' Ale dzisiaj się twardo spało... Co do... Cholera? What the hell... Przynajmniej jest co zjeść... ''Zaczęła szperać w półkach i wzięła pierwsze lepsze płatki śniadaniowe. W tym czasie gdy Maddie jadła płatki Bartholome zaczął mówić przez sen. 'Bartholome:'Maddie...? Maddie przepraszam... Nie chciałem... Nagle się obudził usiadł na podłogę i zaczął patrzeć zamyślony na Maddie. 'Maddie: '...Psychol... Po tych słowach Barth wstał wziął swój wypasiony nóz i zaczął się ciąc. <3 '' '''Maddie: '...Co za mózgozjeb... Zaczęła dalej chrupać <3 Barth się otrząsnął i tak jakby obudził. 'Bartholome:'Hej..Gdzie my jesteśmy!? Spojrzał na swoją rękę '' '''Bartholome:'Czy ja się ciąłem O.o ? 'Maddie: '''Brawo Alfonsie, witaj w okropnym świecie. '''Bartholome:'Bitch please -.- Alfonsie naprawdę? -.- O płatki <3 Wziął płatki i zaczął je chrupać. 'Maddie: '''Tak, naprawdę. Powinieneś się trochę ogarnąć, bo schizowy to ty jesteś aż za bardzo. ''Odłożyła płatki i postanowiła zjeść pączki. 'Bartholome:'Każdy ma jakieś problemy... Oparł się o ścianę 'Maddie: '''Problemy? Haha, chyba raczej kompleksy. ''Zjadła pączka. 'Bartholome:'Za dużo problemów miałem...Nie znasz mnie i nie możesz oceniać... Zjadł Batona. 'Maddie: '''Uwierz mi - Lenistwo to i tak już wielki problem. '''Bartholome:'Hehe. Tak...Lenistwo...Jestem leniwy ,jadnak nigdy za bardzo nie miałem okazji leniuchować... 'Maddie: '''Dobra, zmieńmy temat, nie mam ochoty słuchać życiowych telenoweli, chcę się tylko stąd wydostać. ''Zaczęła ciągnąć za klamkę, jednak drzwi ani drgnęły. 'Bartholome:'Nie otworzymy ich tak łatwo...Przynajmniej nie sami... 'Maddie: '''I co cholera, mam czekać aż te Królewny się zbudzą po pigule?! Pewnie to kolejne chore wyzwanie od Luciany, musi być wyjście! ''Zaczęła przewracać półki z jedzeniem. 'Bartholome:'Spokojnie...Spójrz w górę tam jest wentylacja...O to mi chodziło z tym "sami"... otworzył Chipsy i zaczął je jeść. 'Maddie: '''Boosko, mam pomysł... ''Ułożyła półki jedną na drugiej i zrobiła z nich "schody". Weszła na nie i próbowała otworzyć wentylację. 'Maddie: '''Shiiiit... Barth, masz jakieś drobniaki? '''Bartholome:'Genialne! Ja nie mam, ale.... Podszedł do Felipe i wyjął mu z kieszeni drobne po czym dał je Maddie. Tajemne Pomieszczenie Drużyna Kurczaków budzi się w tym miejscu. Nie wiedzą skąd się tu wzięli. Jest ciemno i zimno. '''Tu pisać może tylko i wyłącznie drużyna Drapieżnych Kurczaków. <3 Nina podniosła się i zdezorientowana rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Nina: 'WTF? Co to za dziwaczne miejsce? I co ja tu robię? Znowu tak się spiłam, że nic nie pamiętam? ''Po chwili dopiero zauważyła, że nie jest tu sama. xD '''Nina: '''O, reszta drużyny też tu jest. <3 Może był jeden wielki drużynowy melanż? <3 '''Vince: Chętnie! <3 Walnął się w wieko skrzyni. Vince: Cholera... Masował sobie czoło. Vince: 'Ale chyba ande mi wyżłopił ostatni trunek... :< Chyba, że zażyjemy narkotyk zwany miłością! <3 ''Dziwnie się spoglądał na zderzak Niny, aż walnął sobie w twarz. xD Helen ledwo przytomna (a tak zawsze ma po pobódce) zaczęła się rozglądać. 'Helen: '''Co? Gdzie? Wujek? ''Po chwili się ocknęła i pacnęła się w czoło. 'Helen: '''Nina? Vince? Alex i reszta? Skąd my się tu wzieliśmy? ''Alex się ocknęła 'Alex: '''Co my tu robimy?! Ostatnie co pamiętam to....właściwie nic nie pamiętam. O_o ''Zaczęła drapać się po głowie 'Helen: ' Tego nie było w programie. Pewnie to sprawka Luciany. Brr, ale mróz. Zapięła kurtkę i się rozejrzała. '' '''Helen: '''Film mi się urwał...nie wiem. Chyba coś gdzieś na ceremonii...Chwila, pamięta ktoś co ostatnio się działo? '''Alex: '''Pamiętam że dostałam ponton, który potem pogryzłam. <3 ''Przetarła oczy '''Alex: '''Tak, ostatnie co pamiętam to ceremonia i wręczanie pontonów. '''Vince: '''Spokojnie panie! Na pewno nam krzywdy nie powinni zrobić. ''Zauważył wokoło brak okien oraz drzwi, u góry była tylko jedna wentylacja. '' '''Vince: Widzicie, aż tak nas nie nienawidzą. <3 Zaczął rozmyślać. Vince: Można bliżej się zapoznać i coś porobić dla zabicia czasu! <3 Helen: '''(sarkastycznie) Oczywiście, może sobie jeszcze pogramy w karty i poczekamy, aż wreście Luciana nas uwolni i powie "Leniwe kurczaki idą dziś na ceromonię eliminacji". Mądre. '''Vince: Widać, że komuś za bardzo zalezy. Uśmiechał się wrednie. Vince: 'Spokojnie, po co od razu mierzyć ją pesymistyczną miarą. Poza tym co się spinać. Przynajmniej nie zapewniła nam żarłocznego, ludobójczego towarzystwa czy czegoś co tam ona mogłaby wymyślić. ''Wygodnie rozłożył się w kącie. 'Vince: '''Jak nie chcecie zabijać czasu trudno.. ehh.. '''Alex: '''Głodna jestem. :/ ''Alex wstała i walnęła jednąk ręką w deskę z której wyleciało żarcie (cukierki, batoniki itd) xD 'Alex: '''Woow! :o ''Usiadła z wrażenia '''Alex: '''Tyle cukru jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widziałam. :o '''Vince: Mnie dziwi bardziej skąd on się tam wziął. xD Wstał i spojrzał na to. Vince: 'Nie wiem czemu, ale po nich będziesz miała jazdy.. ''Spoglądał na jednego, gdzie sprawdził temin przydatności który minął bardzo dawno. '''Vince: A wogóle, nie powinno być nas sześcioro? xD Tam przy Maijli jakaś poleruje jej kulę. xD Wzięła 20 cukierków i zjadła je, ręcę zaczęły jej latać jak szalone, nogi to samo, zaczęła się trząść jak pralka. Alex: 'Ej! Co się dzieje? ;c ''Spoglądała na swoje ciało '''Alex: '''Pomocy! ;c '''Vince: Będę miał za swoje jak mnie miotnie w ścianę, ale cóż.. -,- Podszedł do niej i starał się jej pomóc opanować drgawki. Vince: 'Słuchałaś jak mówiłem? ''Przy okazji gdy próbował uspokoić i nim zaczęło miotać. xD 'Alex: '''Słuchałam ale było za ppppóźźźźnooo ponnnnniewasz jużżżżż miałłłłłłam je w bbbbuuzzzziiiii. ''Po chwili drgawki jej przeszły, a teraz myślała jak przerwać drgawki Vince'a, po chwili przytuliła się i drgawki ustały xD 'Vince: '''Wiesz.. ja.. no ten.. ''Odsunął się od niej i spojrzał się. '' '''Vince: '''Trochę ostrożniejsza bądż. Ja sam robiłem parę błędów i.. no e.. lepiej nie jedz ich więcej, przynajmniej tych niewiadomego pochodzenia! ''Zamilk na dłuższą chwilę, nie wiedząc co mówić. xD Szeptem coś tam burkał do siebie. '''Vince: A miałem trzymać się z dala od dziewczyn.. ale co innego je unikać, co innego pomagać w potrzebie.. ahh.. Alex: 'Wiesz, ja niczego nie miałam na myśli. Wiem że jestem "szalona", ale ja mam swojego Jarka. :3 ''Schowała cukierki do skrzyni która znajdowała się w pomieszczeniu. '''Alex: '''I już nikt nie dostanie ataku padaczki! '''Vince: Dobrze, dobrze rozumiem. Ale odrobina szaleństwa nigdy nie zaszkodzi. :3 A cukierasy zostaw ,ale poczęstujemy nimi naszych kochanych rywali <3 Lion jest taki uprzejmy, że z chęcią zasmakuje <3 Wyciągneła kilka cukierasów ze skrzyni i wsadziła do "stroju xD?" Alex: '''Masz rację! Czas na mały sabotaż <3 '''Vince: Dokładnie. :D To może skoro jesteśmy tutaj uwięzieni to w coś można pograć co nie? xD Jak się okazało w tajemnym pomieszczeniu znajdował się polski emigrant. '' '''Jarosław: '''Co to ku*wa jest!? Co za burdel!? Ej, nic nie widzę! ''Ruchem ręki sprawdzał gdzie jest ściana, niefortunnie uderzył ręką w Vince. Jarosław: O ku*wa ściana! Jarosław usiadł Jarosław: Spier*alam z tej pie*olonej Jamajki, nie ma tam kujonów, tylko czarnuchy poj*bane! Wyzwanie Możecie pisać na razie tylko w tych nagłówkach powyżej. Jesteście tam zamknięci, więc nie macie możliwości ucieczki. Możecie sobie tam konwersować, wkrótce dowiecie się, co dalej. :3 Kategoria:Odcinki Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata